Hetalia Shipping Drabbles
by RandomShtScinceWhenever
Summary: Just a bunch of shipping drabbles for Hetalia. Lots of Genderbending. Mostly het because I don't really have experience with anything else. Sorry if this offends someone. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! First attempt at a story in a while. These are just Hetalia shipping drabbles. I've got a few. I don't have a beta, and I haven't really checked the grammar and spelling so please say something if you notice something wrong. Flames will be used to burn driftwood so we can roast marshmallows and make smores. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

 **RusAme – IvanxAbigail**

 **RussiaxFem!America**

A fondly exasperated exclamation of, "Vanya!" Soft and warm laughter. A tall blond man and smaller blonde woman walking through woods beginning the transformation from Summer to Fall. Then suddenly, a squawk, a _woosh,_ a rustle of leaves, and – The man is hanging from a tree by his ankle, his companion trying and almost succeeding in stifling her snickers.

"I forgot that snare was there," she said. "Sorry."

"Whatever. Just go find something to cut me down from here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for any mistakes. It is almost 11:00 pm. Hoping this won't be a night where I'll have trouble sleeping. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **AusHun – HelenexElek**

 **Fem!AustriaxMale!Hungary**

The rain tapped at the window, the wind sighed in the trees. The branches groaned and the stream babbled as it ran wild and full through its bed. Nature's symphony played all around and the couple danced to it in the still house. Tomorrow their time together would be over and they would part ways. But for now, they moved, the wild boy – now a strong man – and the noble girl – now an elegant woman – in their last dance.


	3. Chapter 3

**I really hope this isn't painful the read. If it is, I'm sorry. I read more than I write. Hopefully this'll get at least a smile. Enjoy and please review.**

 **PruCan – LieselxMatthew**

 **Fem!PrussiaxCanada**

She woke up far from where she expected to be. On her lover's chest to be exact. She thought she'd gone home last night, but apparently she hadn't. Then she noticed something else…

Liesel sat up quickly, wincing as her head throbbed from the sudden movement. She was hungover and naked in bed with her lover. That could only mean one thing. Liesel groaned and plopped back down on the bed. Great. First time going all the way with Matthew and she'd been too drunk to remember it. Just her luck. Speaking of which…

"…Liesel? Why are you in my bed? And naked?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Posting this all in one night and hoping it isn't shit. Enjoy and please review.**

 **PruHun – GilbertxErzsébet**

 **PrussiaxHungary**

The two teens paced the circle trading blows with their swords. They'd been going at each other for a few hours and both were tired and sweaty. Still, they fought. Finally the paler of the two got past the other's defense and his sword cut through his opponent's shirt, narrowly missing the skin. The fight stopped immediately and the two dropped their swords, racing into the woods. They only stopped when they were out of sight.

The two youths dropped to the ground, panting.

"Did anyone see?" asked the paler teen.

"No, but it was close," answered his companion, her chest heaving.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next drabble. Hope you like. Maybe When I'm done with all these I'll take requests. I don't know. We'll see.**

 **LietBel – AudraxNikolai**

 **Fem!LithuaniaxMale!Belarus**

"Audra? Auuuudra. Addy-Addy-Audra!" Her eye twitched.

"Audra!"

"What?!"

"I love you."

"…I love you too. Now leave me alone so I can get back to work."


	6. Chapter 6

**DenNor – MatthiasxSolveig**

 **DenmarkxFem!Norway**

He fell to the floor as soon as she opened the door. She barely had enough time to get out of the way. Solveig stiffened when Matthias dragged his drunken body up and lurched forward, trapping her in a rough embrace. Solveig could smell the alcohol all over him as he pleaded, "Please, I'm sorry. Just give me another chance. I'm sorry. Please. I'm so sorry."

And against her better judgement –

"I forgive you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took so long. First I was on vacation, and next I was just plain lazy. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **PS: Help! Nitpick my stories so that nothing is OOC! Thank you! Merci! (I really need to brush up on my french or class is going to be painful...)**

 **EstFin – AnuxTino**

 **Fem!EstoniaxFinland**

They laughed along with the crowd at the uproariously funny joke. It was the last one of the night, after all. The comedian thanked them and slowly the audience began to file out the doors, laughing and talking all the while.

"Alright, I admit it. Your comedy festival is a great idea, even if Tomatoes! Tomatoes! is an extremely strange name for it," she said as they exited the Hämeenlinna Arts Centre.

He grinned, "See? I told you it was a good idea! Now what festival shall we go to at your place?"

"Well, let's see."


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next one. Enjoy.**

 **SuFin – AnikaxEsteri**

 **Fem!SwedenxFem!Finland**

The fire crackled in the hearth, bathing the room in a warm glow and making the ornaments on the huge green tree shine. The couch was occupied by two lovers; the taller of the two combing her fingers through her beloved's long pale blonde hair. The smaller gave a happy sigh and nuzzled her face into the crook of her lover's neck and shoulder. They were together, safe and warm, and all was right within their world.


	9. Chapter 9

**TurGree – SadiqxAgape**

 **TurkeyxFem!Greece**

"Oh, come now, Kitten, you know you love it."

She turned to glare at him, her green eyes fierce. Sadiq merely smirked at her, his brown eyes glittering within the depths of his bone white mask.

"Be that as it may, it doesn't mean I have to _like_ it."

"Oh really?" he purred in her ear, his breath warm and his scent wreathing around her. Agape cursed herself for being so weak, even as her body shivered with pleasure. With a soft growl, she reached out and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him in for a rough kiss.

"Yes, really," she murmured against his lips. He gave a deep chuckle, pulling her to him as he captured her lips again.


End file.
